Seven Deadly sins
by loki5268
Summary: Man's greatest flaws were summarized into seven faults. They were called the seven deadly sins, and Loki was every one of them.


So there are not many Tom Hiddlestion fanfictions out there, so it is my goal is to fix that! XD

This is my first story so please be gentile, but reviews and criticisms are appreciated

This will be a story about the seven deadly sins, so there will be six more. I will update weekly. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Lust**

Damn him damn him, damn him! I personally pride myself on being professional at all times, with a firm back bone and a sweet, inviting smile the doors that open for me are endless!

I was made for show business. No, not as the star but as there shadow. I'm the stars right hand man, the person they ask everything of, and I do it all happily. No matter how outrage's it may be. Need Chinese food straight from Asia at four in the morning, you got it. Need a set of twins for whatever you do behind closed doors, game on. But no one said I would be stuck at Tom Hiddleston's apartment with him half naked!

He leaned over to grab another script, smooth, well-toned muscles, hard pecks, and his happy trial casually visible as it leads from his navel into his baggy sweat pants that are inappropriately low on his hips, hair still wet from his previse shower. I bite my cheek and scoot closer to the end of the couch.

This man was evil-that had to explain it.

Why else would he call me at twelve in the morning asking to help him with his new script? His deep blue eyes meet mine, "Are you alright? Sorry to call you so late." He flashed me his perfect damn smile, poor fool, he had no idea what was going on in my head. Giving my most sickly sweet smile, I laughed, "No, Tom, it was no trouble at all. I was awake anyway." That was a lie I was fast asleep, trying to get as much rest as possible before I'm up at the crack of dawn and work my ass off to make sure 'you' are prepared for 'your' day. He gave a small chuckle, "I have no idea how I'm supposed to pick the right one."

Oh….that's right…..he has to fix his own script. Poor guy, that's a lot of pressure for one person. That's why I prefer the shadow to the spotlight, one mistake and everyone turns there back on you. But then again, show business is not for the faint of heart.

Lost in my thoughts I did not notice him leaning in so close, "What do you think of this one?" His warm breath on my face as he turned closer to me, his thin, pink lips only a few inches from mine…oh god, Oh God, OH GOD! If I do not hurry up and get out of here I am going to rape this man!

"It's fine", my voice came out in a squeak, my heart painfully thumping against my ribs-he frowned. Those perfect lips, what would I do to see them slightly swollen and shiny with my-"Are you okay?"

His raspy voice shattered my thought. He was now only a breath away from me; his eyes seeming to glow in the dim light of his apartment, "You haven't said more than a few words sense you got here….is something the madder?"

Oh god! He was pouting, this sexy 6'2, god like creature was sulking like a six year old who was being ignored and it was just too damn cute! I had to get out of here and now! With as much grace that I could with my face on fire and my knees shaking I stood up and smiled,"ummm….could I use your bathroom?"

That seemed to catch him off guard before he pointed to the door on his left. Trying to make this even a little less awkward, I smiled and made my way to the door. When I heard the click of the door closing I slowly sunk to the floor.

I'm not much of a religious person. It's not that I don't believe in god, it's just that I am not up for giving up my Sunday's. So for the first time in a while I got on my knees and prayed.

"God I know we are not exactly close but I am a good person. I pay my taxes on time and I even donate to those abused animal shelters when those depression commercials come on. So what did I do to deserve this? How much did I piss you off to want to curse me with something like this? To dangle such a deliouses person in front of me even though I can't mix business with pleasure. So, please give me a break and let this man allow me to go home early. Before, I damn my soul with the wicked things running through my mind, amen."

Slowly I rose to my feet and looked in the mirror. My long tight curls had long since fell from my bun and lose strand fell around my face, my lips where slightly swollen from my nervous nibbling (a habit I picked up in college). My hazel eyes were still clouded from lust. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the door. 'Here goes nothing' as my hand landed on the handle, soft nocking echoed through the room.

"Are you feeling alright? You look faint; if you like you could just spend the night. You could use my room since I will probably be up all night with work anyway."

_Screw it, I'm probably damned anyway._

Swinging the door open I smiled, "If it's not too much trouble."

* * *

Who wouldn't just give in to Tom?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~~~~


End file.
